Tears
by Ash-the-great
Summary: Oneshot turned ChapterFic. They would always be best friends, but Ron wanted more. And so did Hermione.
1. Hiding

**A/N: I got the idea for this one day, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters. If I did, I would be J.K. Rowling, who is richer than the Queen of England and beloved by all who read her books and watch her movies. That would be nice, but, sadly, it isn't so. Gah, just read the story.

* * *

**

She was the only one I had ever wanted. She was the one. Smart and funny, inexplicably charming, the best friend I'd ever had, other than Harry, of course. I didn't know why I liked her so much. In had become increasingly important to me over the years. The number of times she had saved my life, and the number of times I had saved hers, the number of times we'd gone through trials and pain and suffering with Harry, were all part of it. We'd be connected for the rest of our lives. But I wanted more than that.

I wanted to know the feel of her lips on mine, the knowledge that she was my girlfriend, the thought that no matter what happened, we would always be there for each other. I wanted to know that we were meant to be.

Of course, that would never happen as long as we stayed this way, as friends. I could never jeopardize our friendship by kissing her, or asking her out as more than a friend. I would most likely ruin it, and make her uncomfortable. I could never do that too us.

So I'll watch from over here. It can't be so bad, just being friends. I'll still be here, and she'll be here, too. She won't be my girlfriend, but my best friend. She'll never kiss me, unless it's just a kiss on the cheek for good luck. She'll never be more than a girl who is my friend.

Don't look now, but she's coming over here. Her eyes are red; has she been crying? I'll kill whoever made her cry. I'll pound them into a pulp and leave them in the trash bin for the house elves to clean up. She's got her head down now. And now she's running too me. Merlin's beard, she's throwing her arms around my neck! She's crying into my shirt; I can feel the tears through my shirt. I'm looking down at her.

"'Mione, What's wrong? Who made you cry?" I demand.

She looks up. "Malfoy is being a huge git, and….I need you." My heart skips a beat. She can't possibly mean she needs me in the way that I need her, can she?

"I need my best friend." My heart sighs, and I grimace slightly. That's what I'll always be. Just the best friend, nothing more. I would never be able to kiss her, to hold her, to comfort her as a boyfriend and not just a friend. It would always be the same. Right now she needed me. And I could never say no.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: You likey? Please review!**


	2. Running Away

**A/N: Okay, I finally broke down and wrote another chapter. I know, you love me. I think I'll be turning this into a three chapter fic. I know, I said it was a one-shot, but…anyways…moving on!**

**Oasis Blackmore: I LOVE your Lavender hatred poem! May I borrow it sometime? Also, you and I seem to have a lot in common. We should chat sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I remember hearing from some source that these characters aren't mine. I think it was the little bit of text on the HP books that says "By J.K. Rowling". So I obey the text.**

He was all I ever wanted. Silly enough to make me laugh. Handsome, but unknowing. Brilliant, but unaware. He didn't know his full potential. Some days, I just wanted to scream in his face, "You can do so much more! Why don't you just try!" But I never did. I always found some other reason to yell in his face, anyways.

Then there was Viktor Krum in fourth year. I was just trying to make him jealous, you know. And I do believe it was working, for a while. But then, course, I had to ruin it by blowing up at him. Then, last year, things were going so well, with the party and all. But, of course, Lavender Brown had to go run off and steal him. Of course, I was, by now, hopelessly in love with him, and unable to live without him, as much as I tried. I thrived on the information Harry provided, but I was also furious. Stupid me.

Of course, he went off and got himself poisoned, so I had to go and forgive the prat. Not that I minded forgiving him- it was just that I didn't want to get into the Lavender Brown mess. Of course, I was in it nevertheless. And I was ecstatic when he finally detached the octopus.

But things were ruined for us. And we were just friends. Always will be. I could never ruin it by kissing him, telling him how I felt. I'd probably mess it up anyways.

So I'll just go running to him. Just like now, after a particularly painful teasing session with the Ferret.

I run through the common room. My eyes are red and bleary from crying. I can't control myself: I throw my head into his chest, savoring his unique smell of freshly mown grass, fresh parchment, and chocolate chip cookies. I burst into tears, soaking through the thin fabric. I enjoy the feeling of his arms around me, even if it is only friendly.

"'Mione, What's wrong? Who made you cry?" he asks forcefully.

"Malfoy is being a huge git, and….I need you." I think about how that sounds, and my heartbeat quickens.

"I need my best friend," I say, to fix my mistake. He smoothes down my hair, always my protector.

He takes my hand. "Come on, Mione. Let's get out of here." I smile through my tears, following him up to him bedroom.

**A/N: Okay people! Third chapter to come out soon! The question in…will you be ready? Heck yes you will! xD Ciao.**


	3. Seeking

**A/N: Okay, I was asked to update soon, so…maybe the next day is soon enough. We'll find out now, won't we!**

**This will be in two points of view, both Ron's and Hermione's, so regular text is Hermione, and italics is Ron. Keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own…nothing. Just the plot. Which J.K. has already provided for me, really. I'm just speeding it up a bit. So don't sue me, Jo! Pur-lease?**

* * *

_I lead Hermione up the stairs, hoping that the room would make her feel more comfortable. I set her down gently on my bed, sitting next to her._

"_Now, tell me what happened."_

_She sniffles, wiping her eyes. "Oh, just the usual stuff. You know, Mudblood, know-it-all…I just hate it when he does that. He doesn't know what it's like."_

"_No, I'm sure he doesn't," I say soothingly, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Harry is out somewhere, probably eating with everyone else. We're the only ones there, actually._

I feel his arm around me, and I lean back into it, letting him comfort me. It's nice to have someone, even if your heart is breaking at the same time. I know I'll never be able to have him. He doesn't feel the same way I do. I'll always just be the best friend. The smart who helps with homework. Nothing more.

_I hold her, enjoying the fact that I can feel her heart beating. I've never been this close to her. I let her cry into my shirt again, just to feel her close to me. I know this will never happen again. She's always been the strong one, the one who never lets emotion out. Unless it's anger, of course. I know I've been a prat, and when I have been she'll tell me. Loudly. She'll always been the one to fix my mistakes for me. She'll never know how I feel about her._

I cry into his shirt, listening to his heart beat through the cloth. I love being close to him. I don't get to do it much. I think it's only when we went on adventures when we were younger. We still go on them, of course, but now we're more independent, fending for ourselves. I wish we stayed together more now.

_I don't know why, but suddenly I pull her up to face me. She looks at me, a strange expression on her face. Suddenly I'm kissing her, and I have no clue how it happened. All I know is that she's not pulling away. In fact, she's returning it._

All of the sudden, we're kissing, and neither of us seem to want to stop. My hands slowly make their way up to his head, locking themselves behind his neck. I press into his slightly, wandering how in the world this will end.

Suddenly, he pulls us apart. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but can we please do it again?"

_I smile at her. "No, seriously. I don't want to do this if we don't know what it is."_

"_It's me and you. That enough for you?"_

"_I don't know if it is."_

"_It's enough for me." She kisses me again, and I don't stop us again._

We're like that for a while, just kissing and talking and more kissing. Suddenly, the door opens, and in walk Neville and Harry, followed by Dean and Seamus close behind.

They stare for a moment, then laugh and begin to clap loudly. "About time you all got together!" Neville exclaims.

I look at them, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Dean laughs. "We've seen this coming since, oh, about third year. It was pretty obvious, you know."

_I blush, the heat creeping up to my ears like always. "It…was?"_

"_Yeah, you mean you never saw this, Ron?"_

"_Erm, no."_

_Harry is the only one who stays silent. I look at him, the question etched in my face. Harry tilts his head, and gives a small nod. I smile, relieved. If he's okay with it, then I am, too. _

I look at Harry, and in my mind I'm begging him to get them out of here. We really need the privacy.

Harry smiles at me. "Hey guys, let's go run around the pitch. I need some practice, anyways."

The guys laugh, following him out. I look at Ron, and we're both suddenly grinning like idiots. He looks straight at me.

"Shall we get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I have finished a fic! YES! Okay, now you must review. Thanks to my readers!**


End file.
